Potter's Pirate Pals
by fairystail
Summary: So a character from One Piece is Harry Potter. Guess who it is. Done in the same style as my Demon of Hogwarts One Shot
Everyone on Privet Drive knew who Harry Potter was. He was the loudmouthed, ruffian who terrorized the neighborhood. He had his own little gang of children who would beat the others down for money, rob stores and steal from their parents. Everyone knew it was young Harry's doing but they could never prove it. The police knew it was him but they could never get any evidence. Harry James Potter was as slippery as any criminal and everyone knew that his path would eventually lead him to the end of the Hangman's noose.

…

The patrons of the Leaky Cauldron were ecstatic the day when Harry Potter first walked in. they greeted him happily and he greeted them in kind. Within moments he was sitting at the bar, telling jokes and stories of all his great exploits and everyone kept buying him food or drink, just so happy to meet The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Later on everyone would remark on how lively he was, just like his father they said.

…

The Goblin's of Gringotts knew Potters type. They knew his kind well, he was not to be trusted, he was to be watched and when he finally stepped out of line he was to be cut down like the filthy wizard he was. They could see it all in his eyes, the greed that he nurtured within. The way he eyed them all up and deemed that the goblins were beneath him. They way he almost scoffed at the swords and spears that they held. Potter was going to be trouble one day and the goblin's of Gringotts couldn't wait for that day, for the chance to kill yet another wizard.

…

Ollivander watched as young Mr Potter walked into his store, the boy with his messy black hair and startling green eyes. To everyone else he looked like a clone of James, some people saw Lily instead but Ollivander saw neither.

James was lively and egotistical like the young Mr Potter but James was also kind, caring and had a good heart.

Lily was smart, cunning and didn't discriminate, again like the young Mr Potter but she was also brave and loving.

Mr Potter shared similarities with his parents, Ollivander could see that, but there were still differences. His parents were followers, led by others, Mr Potter was not a follower, nor would he ever accept anyone else s rule.

"I expect great things from you Mr Potter," he whispered to himself as the boy finally walked out of his shop. Whether good or bad, he wasn't sure but Mr Potter was destined for greatness.

…

Hermione wasn't sure what to think of Harry Potter, he was loud, boisterous and quite rude. When she had walked into the compartment filled with lots of people and asked if anyone had seen a toad, he just laughed at her. "Who has a stupid toad as a pet?" he laughed. She was so furious at what he said, so angry and was reminded of the bullies that she had to deal with every day at her old school.

Hermione stormed out of the compartment, adamant that she would never talk to Harry Potter again.

…

McGonagall stared down at the new students, some of which would be in her house. She had to restrain a smile as she looked down at Harry Potter. He looked so much like his father, surrounded by a crowd of friends, taking and laughing, ignoring the professor in front of him.

He wasn't going to be a great student but McGonagall just knew that she would enjoy having him at Hogwarts regardless.

…

The Sorting hat paused in thought as it peered into the young man's mind. Such a past, such a life, such an interesting and complex person Harry Potter was. But that wasn't really important now was it? What was important however was where to place him?

If he was placed in Slytherin, his ego, his ambition would clash with the others, he wasn't cunning enough for the house of snakes. There would be a murder within a week and that was not good.

Ravenclaw? Well he was intelligent, however he was too loud, to boisterous and excitable. No the bird house was not for him.

Gryffindore was a possibility. He wasn't the bravest or most chivalrous of people but he would fit right in, they would love him in Gryffindore and he would love them as well. It was also expected. Maybe the lion den would be good for him.

Then there was Hufflepuff, the house of the loyal and hardworking. He certainly knew the meaning of handwork, no one could live on a pirate ship and not know how to buckle down and work though now he was lazy. Loyal? Well those he considered friends he was loyal too, would do almost anything for them. Still was it a good idea to place him with the badgers? It wasn't the best fit for him, Gryffindore was, but if he was a Hufflepuff, the unity the fame and the self-worth that he would bring the house… yes there was only one choice.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

…

The Hufflepuff table was abuzz with excitement, they got Potter! Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived! He was a Hufflepuff! This was exciting, so amazing. And he was such a fun and incredible person, already he was laughing, talking and joking with all of them. This was going to be the best year there was.

…

Severus Snape's first week of classes with Potter was an interesting one. The first class he questioned Potter, berated him like the idiot he was and watched in amusement as Potter glared at him in fury, shouting meaningless drivel about how Severus was going to pay.

Potter was just an arrogant brat, like his good for nothing father.

The second class Potter got most of the questions directed at him correct.

The third he got all of them correct and he was brewing perfect potions already!

Potter was still a loud mouthed, egotistical fame-whore who only cared about himself but Severus was man enough to admit that he was acceptable in potions.

…

Albus was looking down at all of the children, celebrating and having fun, enjoying the Halloween feast. It warmed his heart to watch Harry sitting there, laughing and joking around with his friends. Unbidden an image of a young Tom Riddle also surrounded by people came to mind but Albus quickly shook that thought away.

Tom did not laugh and play jokes, he just gave a soft smile and gentle encouragement. Besides Tom surrounded himself with the strong and influential where as Harry would accept anyone who wanted to be his follower...friend! His friend.

Albus calmly pushed his goblet to the side, clearly he had been drinking a little too much tonight.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeons!"

Albus grabbed his goblet and downed it in one go.

…

Hermione looked up in shock. There was a mountain troll standing outside the girls toilets, glaring down at her. She did the only reasonable thing and slammed the door shut with a scream.

Now even though Hermione was just a little girl and frightened for her life, logically she knew that the door wouldn't stop the troll, it would open the door with a loud bang, breaking it open. It would then come into the girl's bathroom and kill her.

 _ **BANG!**_

Hermione let out a shriek of fright and cowered. But the troll did not advance into the bathroom.

 _ **BANG!**_

Another bang filled the air but once more the troll did not move into the bathroom. Looking up Hermione saw that the bathroom door was still in one piece and she heard something, it sounded a little like a maniacal laughter, "Gyahahahaha!" followed by another _**BANG!**_

The loud bang's filled the air for the next ten minutes and when Hermione finally gathered the courage to look outside she saw Harry Potter standing in the middle of a demolished corridor, the troll at his feet.

…

When 'Harry' heard that there was treasure hidden in the third floor corridor he made it his life's goal to find his way past all of the traps and collect the treasure himself.

Imagine 'Harry's' surprise when at the very end of the corridor he found a mirror that showed his old captain and he found a stone., Sure it was an odd looking stone but it wasn't worth anything.

With a muttered curse he walked out of the corridor, unaware of Professor Quirrel who entered five minutes after he left.

…

Professor Sprout looked down at her Hufflepuff's, she was disappointed that they hadn't won the House Cup this year, the honor went to Slytherin yet again but she couldn't be too upset.

Ever since Harry Potter had joined her house the chance to win was gone. He was such a loud, uncaring, rude little child and yet there was something about him, something that just drew people towards him. Those he called friends he would look after greatly and he would help them as best as he could.

The 'Puffs might not win the House Cup but Pomona Sprout would prefer that than to have Harry taken from her little badgers.

…

Dobby the House Elf stared up at the great Harry Potter sir with wide eyed respect. This was a great wizard, one who when told that he would face terrible danger just laughed and told stories of his exploits, the great Harry potter sir was truly a great and powerful wizard. Dobby had no reason to try to stop the great Harry Potter sir. If someone could hold a king on the executioner's block then clearly he could handle a simple creepy diary from his mean masters.

Dobby popped away from the great Harry Potter sir with a smile.

Now he had to slam his fingers in the oven door again.

…

Gilderoy Lockhart was a man of excess. He was excessive in his manner, excessive in his tastes, excessive in his dress. Gilderoy Lockhart was just excessive full stop.

He was in the middle of talking about how 'He' saved the poor people of 'whatsitsnameagain' when he stopped. Standing there, just having walked into the shop was The-Boy-Who-Lived. Gilderoy let out his most charming smile, causing several of the nearby girls and women to swoon. This would be great for his fame.

Within moments he had The-Boy-Who-Lived taking photos with him, talking with him and chatting like old friends, The-Boy-Who-Lived was even pretty interesting, funny even and the crowd was soaking the two up.

It was when Gilderoy was leaving that he realized that he had made a fatal mistake when he heard two girls talking. "SQUUUUEEEE can you believe THE HARRY POTTER signed my book!"

Yes a fatal mistake indeed.

…

Daphne Greengrass had made a decision that summer, she had thought over it for a long time, considering, debating about the threat that was Harry Potter.

He talked a good game, he acted nice and friendly, he was funny and interesting but Daphne noticed what no one else noticed. He didn't talk down about You-Know-Who out of bravery but he actually did not know who he was, well not for a few months anyway.

He did not try to save Granger, he was only intrigued about what a troll was, he didn't even realize that he had saved someone's life until he was told so.

It wasn't that he had purposefully gathered such a large group of followers but everything he did, every word he said was taken incorrectly, it was taken in a manner that somehow benefited Potter. Daphne knew for a fact that almost everything Potter accomplished was only through blind luck. She was going to make that blind luck work for her which is why she found her way into Potter's carriage on the way to school that year.

…

Draco Malfoy stood on the opposite end of the dueling platform from Potter. Draco trembled a little bit. He remembered the first time he ever insulted Potter, Draco spent the week in the hospital wing as a result. Same with the second time and the third time, the fourth he spent two weeks in the hospital wing. The worst part of all was that potter hadn't even lifted a finger to do it, those crazed sycophants off his did it!

Now Draco was standing in front of Potter about to start a duel. If Draco won then Potter's sycophants would hospitalize him yet again if Draco lost then it would just be embarrassing. Clearly there was nothing for it, with a sigh Draco drew his wand. He would have to draw this out until it was canceled. Serponsortia would be a good spell to start with.

…

The news that Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, King of the Badgers was a parselmouth spread like wildfire. Within minutes every single person in Hogwarts knew about it, within hours everyone in wizarding Britain knew.

The public's opinion? Clearly it was something he had gained from defeating You-Know-Who. There was no way a dark wizard would ever come from Hufflepuff. The poor boy to have such an evil gift from such an evil man.

Several mothers across the country sent Harry a gift basket to help cheer the obviously distraught boy up.

…

Tom Marvolo Riddle stared at the boy in front of him coldly. This was the boy who had defeated the greatest wizard in history? This was the boy who had done the unthinkable and survived a killing curse? This was the one threat to his reign of power?

Riddle scoffed, his snake would take care of the boy.

…

When the occupants of Hogwarts felt the castle shake many people thought different things.

Daphne thought that she really should give the Daily prophet a letter about how Harry Potter had saved the school, with a little help from her of course.

Albus Dumbledore thought about if he could get through his upcoming meeting with Lucius without a shot of hard liquor. He couldn't.

Hermione Granger was petrified and thus incapable of conscious thought but her subconscious was filled with thoughts of a certain maniacal laughter.

Severus Snape made a note to dock Potter fifty points from Hufflepuff.

…

Potter did not like the Dementors he did not like them one bit.

First the cold came. Then the feeling of unhappiness. Then came the visions.

The people surrounding him, some cheering, some crying, some standing in shocked silence. The blade falling, the smile. The cries of excitement, people happy that someone was dead.

Then he woke up.

Potter vowed that he would learn to destroy the Dementors if it was the last thing he did, he lived that once and it was more than enough. He didn't need to live it again.

…

Remus Lupin was a man of thought. He would usually think about the irony that someone called Remus and also called Lupin was turned into a werewolf. He constantly thought about his lost friends. He thought about the little child that he had left alone, abandoned despite every promise he made to do otherwise.

It was therefore natural when it took Remus a few minutes to collect himself upon first looking at Harry James Potter, his nephew in all but blood.

Remus was happy to find out that Harry had lots of friends, all close and all of them eager to hang out with him. He was happy to see how bright, excitable and energetic the young boy was too.'

Then there was Harry's Boggart. It was a tall, broad shouldered man, black facial hair and a scar going around his left eye. In one of the man's oversized hands he held a huge metal ball.

Harry let out a squeal of fear and ran.

…

Peter Pettigrew did not expect this reaction from Harry. Sure the rat animagus may have caused the deaths of his parents but that was not what really seemed to bother the boy.

"So you betrayed your crew eh?" Harry asked, a cold sneer on his face, a sharp knife in his hand. "Well let me show you what happens to those that convicted of such a crime."

Peter never thought he would say this but thank god Remus was a werewolf, thank fucking god!

…

Sirius was so happy that he finally got to speak to his godson, such a good young man he was, just like his father, so fun, popular and flashy. Shame that he hung out with the Slytherin girl though, the snakes could never be trusted but saying that Sirius could see the appeal, she was cute for her age.

Sirius paled, shit does this mean he has to give Harry the talk!?

…

Barty crouch stared at the cratered area of the forest. The-Boy-Who-Lived had done it, destroyed a good portion of the forest and he hadn't even done it with a wand. Worst of all the boy hadn't even been aware of the Death Eater attack, he was just celebrating his own little after party for the World Cup.

…

Krum found it quite interesting, standing in front of him was someone who didn't know who he was. It was a novel experience and truthfully it was one that Krum didn't mind. He hated how everyone always talked to him t gain his favor, they always talked about Quidditch with him but if Krum ever mentioned the latest book he was reading they just stared at him blankly.

Sure he and Harry didn't have many common interests but the younger boy was fun to get a long with and his friend was interesting to talk to.

…

Daphne looked around the great Hall taking in everything before potter managed to somehow ruin yet another Halloween. It was obvious to her what would happen, Potter's name would come out of the Goblet. As for who would put his name in? It would either be Potter himself or her money was on the latest DADA professor, he had to leave somehow at the end of the year after all.

Normally a person would be worried that their friend was being entered in a dangerous tournament potentially against their will but Daphne was not worried. Potter had the luck of the gods on his side, he would not only survive but he would win and she would be on his side the whole time gaining more power and prestige, and if he did not win that's why she was playing nice with that boring oaf Krum.

…

The entire schools of Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons watched in excitement as harry potter strode out to face the dragon. Brave and courageous they called him, he didn't show an ounce of fear they said. They were curious though, how would The-Boy-Who-Lived accomplish his task and collect the egg?

 _ **BOOM!**_

…

Luna stared at her dance partner with a small smile on her face. She knew that the only reason that Harry Potter was dancing with her, talking to her was because his date was busy but she didn't mind that. His dress robes were so flashy and he was so much fun, telling jokes, laughing with her, ignoring what everyone else said and when he started to really let loose and dance she couldn't help but just be swept up with it. Who cared if they looked stupid, it was soooo much fun to dance on the tables like that!

...

The entire schools of Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons watched in excitement as Harry Potter strode out towards the lake. They watched with baited breath, what would he do this time? How would he rescue his hostage? Surely it would be as breathtakingly memorable as his first task was.

It was memorable alright

…

Daphne glared furiously at Potter. "How dare you leave me down there," she ranted. "What are you to good to save me? Is that what it is Potter? Too good to save a Slytherin? Or is it just that you are too full of yourself to care about anyone else? What do you have to say you useless, moronic, waste of space?!" Daphne didn't care that she was creating a scene, how dare he not even attempt to rescue her!

Potter blushed and looked down at his feet nervously before mumbling something.

"What was that Potter speak up!" she snapped.

"I can't swim," he mumbled, only slightly louder this time.

Daphne couldn't help it, she laughed. Harry really was useless without her.

…

...

The entire schools of Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons watched in excitement as Harry Potter strode into the maze. How would he accomplish this task, it was a maze he couldn't just brute force it like with the dragon and he couldn't just sit to the side and do nothing like with the lake. What would The-Boy-Who-Lived do this time around?

Albus just shook his head mirthfully as a loud bang could be heard from the maze. There seemed to be a pattern with the amount of things that angered Harry Potter and the amount of explosions there were at Hogwarts.

…

Voldemort had done it, he had resurrected himself, proven himself the better of death and several of his loyal Death Eaters were kneeling before him\, eager to serve their master once more.

Harry Potter that infernal boy was tied to the headstone and was soon to die. This was going to be the day that started his take over of the Wizarding world. Then some stupid minion had to ask a stupid question.

"Um my lord I was j-just wondering. Wh-what h-happened to your nose?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY NOSE YOU BASTARD. BUGGY THE CLOWN IS GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!" Potter screamed out in blind fury.

 _ **BANG!**_

…

…

…

…

…

So yeah that happened.

I'm curious how long did it take you guys to figure out it was Buggy, what gave it away?

Did you guys enjoy this? If so let me know.

To be honest Buggy is one of my favorite One Piece characters and so I hope I got this right.

And yeah I made his Boggart Garp because honestly I just find it funny to imagine ALL of the Roger pirates scarred of Garp like Luffy is.


End file.
